Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is the princess of Themyscira, home of the Ancient tribe of Amazons. She was sent to "man's world" as an ambassador and feminist role model whose mission was to bring the Amazon ideals of love, peace, and sexual equality to a world torn by the hatred of men. She is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat and in the art of tactical warfare. She uses her unbreakable Lasso of Truth to discern the truths often hidden within. Background The reincarnated soul of a woman who had died 30,000 years ago. Hippolyta longed for the child she had carried centuries before. An oracle told her to sculpt a baby from clay; the gods then gave the child life. The only child ever born on Themyscira, the infant was named Diana; after aviator Diana Trevor who once had crashed on Themyscira and had died defending the island against the horrific demons of Pandora's box. Diana was raised by a nation of 3,000 teachers and sisters, always under the watchful eye of her overprotective mother. When the gods of Olympus ordered that the Amazons to hold a contest to decide their greatest warrior and send them to thwart the god of war, Ares' plots of WW3, Diana disguised herself to participate in the contest and became Themyscira's champion despite her mother's wishes against it. Garbed in a uniform decorated with symbols honoring Diana Trevor, Diana was rewarded with a magic lasso of truth and a pair of silver bracelets. When Steve Trevor crash landed on Themyscira, Diana was charged with taking him back to "Patriarch's World" as part of her sacred mission to promote the peaceful ways of Gaea. Alternate Future In the alternate timeline where the conflict between heroes and villains has escalated to war, Wonder Woman confronted Metallo in combat, beheading him before being assailed by Deathstroke who manages to steal her magic lasso before moving back to allow Circe to attack her instead. Following the combined Speed Force/Will Power/Word of Power explosion caused by Black Adam, Wonder Woman was caught by Lex Luthor and electrocuted in an attempt to goad Superman into fighting. While Superman did arrive, she did not survive Luthor’s torture and was subjected to having her mouth filled with kryptonite as a trap for Superman when he cradled her body. Deathstroke uses the stolen lasso to lasso Batman and hang him from a piece of wreckage in order to beat him to death, however the Joker’s missile thwarts this plan. Involvement Heroes *When the players choose a Heroic Magic character in their Character Creation, they will apprentice with Wonder Woman and get missions from her. Wonder Woman will help you with missions like the fight with Circe. *At Level 15, Wonder Woman will call on Magic heroes to help her drive off Circe and her Beastiamorphs who are trying to steal magic based exobytes for their own purposes. Villains *Circe will send Villain players to the battlefield to assist her Beastiamorphs and Giganta in fighting the Amazon warriors that are trying to rescue Wonder Girl from the power transfer ritual Giganta is performing to finally obtain the powers of an Amazon. *At Level 15, she will call on Magic villains to help her drive off Wonder Woman and the Amazons trying to recover the magic based exobytes she's collected. *At level 30, Circe will call villains to help save the magical planes from Brainiac. In the Shadowlands, after helping you drive off Brainiac's forces with Wonder Woman, Circe will turn on her, only to be trapped by her Lasso. Villains will have to defeat Wonder Woman and free Circe, only to threaten her by trapping her in the Shadowlands unless she recognizes you as more than a tool. Trivia *Wonder Woman first appeared in All-Star Comics #8 (1941) *Wonder Woman is voiced by Gina Torres. *Wonder Woman's initial sprite was to possess a skirt, however the skirt was later removed before the game's release. See also * Justice League of America * Amazons of Themyscira External links * }} Wikipedia *Wonder Woman DC Database